Ser amigos
by Marilindarkmoon
Summary: Para nosotros significa una caricia casual en el cabello, una mirada cargada de emociones atrapadas, una sonrisa y un beso cerca de los labios cada mañana. Una conversación cargada de insinuaciones y miradas llenas de sentimientos... Para nosotros ser amigos es amarnos en secreto...


Declaimer: Los personajes de The vampire diaries no me pertenecen solo tomé los personajes prestados para desarrollar la historia que si es de mi autoría.

Hola hola, me alegro mucho de volver después de un largo tiempo fuera de los fics, esta historia fue una idea loca que vino a mí y tuve que desarrollarla así que espero la disfruten, las canciones que me inspiraron son All of me de John legend y let her go de passenger

Espero la disfruten….

 **SER AMIGOS**

 _Para nosotros significa una caricia casual en el cabello, una mirada cargada de emociones atrapadas, una sonrisa y un beso cerca de los labios cada mañana._

 _Una conversación cargada de insinuaciones y enlazar nuestras manos distraídamente cuando nadie nos ve._

 _Caminar manteniendo la distancia pero buscándonos disimuladamente con la mirada._

 _Para nosotros ser amigos es desearnos en secreto, celarnos… "en broma"_

 _Suspirar con cada abrazo y guardar en la memoria el aroma del otro_

 _Temer a nuestros sentimientos y ahogarlos en el orgullo por mantener nuestra amistad_

 _Por que ninguno se atreve a ceder_

 _Ninguno quiere sufrir_

 _Pero esto es más fuerte…_

 _Lo dicen mis ojos y lo gritan los suyos._

 _Todo parecía formar parte de una broma retorcida del destino._

 _Una cruel broma..._

Un largo suspiro se escapo de mis labios

Ya habían transcurrido un par de horas, el beso cotidiano que ahora se había mudado hasta mi mejilla aún se sentía cálido, contrastando drásticamente con el vacío helado que se apoderaba de mí.

Sus palabras resonaban en mi mente a pesar de los intentos que hacía para concentrarme en el trabajo…

¿Cómo iba a imaginarme aquello?

 **FLASH BACK**

Camine distraidamente por la plaza que colindaba con el edificio al que me dirigía, los tacos resonaban en el suelo. Era un bonito día de Julio en New York donde las nubes permanecían en lo alto del cielo tan esponjosas que parecían motas de algodón.

De pronto le vi entrando al enorme edificio de oficinas, mi corazón latía desbocado como cada vez que su mirada y la mía se encontraban, mi sonrisa era discreta y le salude tan distante como pude… La distancia y unos cuantos meses habían puesto una barrera en medio de nosotros.

Pero mis sentimientos seguían intactos.

Sus manos se aferraron al bolso deportivo que le iba sospechosamente bien con su traje de ejecutivo y se movió nervioso mientras esperábamos el ascensor.

-¿Todo va bien?-Pregunté tranquilamente mientras le sonreía con simpatía, me devolvió el gesto pero su rostro lucia abatido.

-Me voy de viaje en un par de meses- Susurró por lo bajo, aquello me pareció bueno, es decir, la crisis económica daba poco espacio para hacer algo divertido de vez en cuando.

-¡Guay!- Sonreí más ampliamente – ¿Por cuánto te vas? ¿A dónde?- Me apresure, el ascensor llegaría pronto a planta baja.

-Voy a Italia… Viviré allí con mi padre- Terminó mientras sus ojos me escrutaban en busca de alguna emoción.

Ouch

Vale, Aquello había sido una bonita patada en el culo ¡Y vaya patada!

Un dolor extraño se apodero de mi pecho y mis ojos se humedecieron, sin embargo años de práctica sacaron de mí una enorme sonrisa.

¡calma Elena calma!

Mi orgullo y yo, yo y mi orgullo.

 **FIN FLASH BACK**

El resto de la conversación paso a segundo plano, ni siquiera recuerdo que siguió después, mi mente solo procuraba que mi sonrisa y mis gestos fuesen fluidos y él no descubriese cuanto me herían sus palabras…

Y ahora heme aquí, en una oficina con un remolino de sentimientos y un ordenador con balances y auxiliares esperado ser revisados.

Si el trabajo apestaba, con líos amorosos era insufrible.

¿Qué debía hacer?

¿Confesar mis sentimientos en medio de un desastroso aeropuerto esperando que se quedase como en las películas cursis que odiaba?

Nah, no soy del tipo dramático, además habían pocas probabilidades de salir airosa.

Lo más inteligente seria seguir en el proceso de olvidar, llevaba unos meses en ello, no era estúpida, él había decidido irse y yo no pintaba nada en su vida…

Pero muy en contra de mi misma, desde ese día se clavó aún más en mi corazón y pese a mis intentos, el jodido destino se divertia de lo lindo al juntarnos...

Tres tortuosos meses después

01:30 am

Era una de esas noches en las que el cielo parecía caerse en trozos y no podía dormir, mi ordenador estaba encendido y yo tenía el aspecto de un zombi con ojos rojos, un diminuto pijama naranja de vacas y corazones que me había regalado alguien, hacia frio, pero el calor que desprendía mi laptop me mantenía tranquila, mis ojos escocían bajo los anteojos pero no podía apartarlos de la horrible pelicula que se me ocurrió ver justo hoy que permanecia sola en casa.

Ding dong

Salté del susto

El timbre sonaba…

¿Es en serio?

Ding dong

Joder, ningún criminal tocaba la puerta ¿o si?

Ding Dong

Con una escoba como arma encendí las luces de todo el lugar y me aventuré hasta la mirilla, los oídos me zumbaban y el corazón latía desbocado amenazando con salirse de mi pecho, mis extremidades hormigueaban, en cuestión de segundos imagine todos los posibles encabezados del periódico.

Chica en pijama es secuestrada en su propia casa o Estudiante es asesinada con una escoba…

Uno más ridículo que el otro lo sé.

Sin embargo nada fue tan dramático como ver esos ojos del otro lado…

Entré en pánico mientras un relámpago iluminaba todo a mí alrededor

Esto tenía que ser un mal sueño

Pellizque mi brazo pero ¡joder! dolió

¿Qué hacia el allí?

Respire profundo, una, dos, tres veces… ¿Debía abrir?

No, seguramente se iría…

Ding dong

O no.

Mierda, mierda, mierda…

Abrir o no abrir.

Suspire. Vale, debía ser racional, estaba cayendo un diluvio, seguramente se abría accidentado o estaría huyendo de algún delincuente y quería refugiarse en un lugar familiar…

Con ese último pensamiento abrí la puerta, su cabeza gacha se irguió dejándome verle, mi corazón latía desbocado, ¿Por qué debía ser tan hermoso? Hombros anchos, manos fuertes, ojos pequeños y expresivos, pómulos altos, labios perfectos…

\- Hola- Murmure sin aliento notando la repentina tensión en el ambiente, note que lucia apenado pero aliviado al mismo tiempo…

\- Hola yo… siento venir así pero… En unas horas sale el vuelo- Confesó dando un paso hacia mí.

Eso ya lo sabía, no por nada había estado parte de la madrugaba en vela lamentando nuestra estupidez...

\- ¿Cuánto?- Pregunté sin disimular el dolor en mi voz…

\- Un par de horas, vine a despedirme…- Dijo finalmente reduciendo la distancia, sus brazos me rodearon con profunda confianza mientras su aliento a chocolate y menta chocaba contra mis labios -Ya no aguanto más Lena- Su voz salió rota.

Mi corazón se saltó un latido ante aquello...Yo tenía la última palabra, la respuesta a esa pregunta no formulada.

Mire sus ojos y me ahogue en los sentimientos que tantas veces trato de ocultarme, permanecía expectante, mire sus labios y lo supe… Era lo que necesitaba.

Era inútil seguir negándolo... seguir resistiendo.

Asentí mientras empujaba la puerta con suavidad ¿Cuántas veces había imaginado ese escenario?

Acorte la distancia entre nosotros pero no le besé, quería que el rompiese la barrera que habíamos auto impuesto y como si pudiese leerme como a un libro, finalmente sus labios tomaron suavemente los míos.

Sus manos me pegaron a su cuerpo mientras su lengua invadía mi boca, rápida y hambrienta, le seguí el ritmo como pude, un gemido salió de mis labios mientras sentía en mi abdomen su hombría alzándose con prepotencia.

Lo queria, lo queria tanto...

Mis manos temblorosas alcanzaron su pecho sintiendo su marcado torso… Intente desabotonar la camiseta que llevaba pero poco pude hacer, de un movimiento rápido y ágil se colocó a mi espalda capturando mi cuello con sus labios y tocándome más íntimamente.

-oh por favor- balbucee

Sus manos jugaban con el elástico de mi short y yo no deseaba nada más que me tocase allí donde mi cuerpo lo necesitaba.

Con pasos torpes y entre besos lo conduje a mi habitación.

\- Dime que me quieres… que me necesitas tanto como yo a ti- Suplicó entre besos sin atreverse a más.

\- Siempre te he querido... te necesito- confesé jadeando –Hazme tuya Damon- supliqué despojándome de todo el orgullo que me quedaba.

Sin más espera tomo mi trasero entre sus manos y me apretó más contra sí, gemí su nombre orgullosa, su beso me calló , en un abrir y cerrar de ojos permanecía solo con mi ropa interior, rápidamente me deshice de su pantalón y me ayudo con los odiosos botones de su camiseta.

\- Eres preciosa... te he querido para mí por tanto, tanto tiempo- murmuró devorando mis labios y mordiendo levemente mi cuello.

Cerré los ojos con fuerza y gemí al sentir sus manos jugar con mi centro como si conociera cada punto sensible, con la otra apretaba mis senos y su boca dejaba pequeñas marcas en mi cuello.

Estaba delirado, no sabia como habíamos llegado hasta ese punto pero realmente no me importaba.

Como pude lo empuje hacia la cama, su mirada era como la de un tigre asechando, eso me llevo a la locura…

Con una mano masajee su miembro colocándolo entre mis labios, mis ojos buscaron los suyos, quería hacerlo tocar el cielo, que mis caricias las llevase en su memoria…

Sus ojos se cerraron y su cara de placer me pareció lo más sexy que había visto en la vida… De pronto se abrieron y me cargo dejándome de espaldas sobre la cama, estaba completamente a su merced.

Sus labios se apoderaron de los míos mientras acariciaba levemente mis mejillas, poco después se posicionaron en mis pechos y lentamente recorrió mi cuerpo entero hasta quedarse entre mis muslos

Oh- por- dios

-No, espera- intente frenarlo, mi cara estaba tan roja como un tomate maduro ante el bochorno, eso era realmente intimo...

-Shh déjate llevar cielo- murmuró con su sonrisa lobuna

Me perdí una vez más en su mirada y solo pude asentir mientras le veía sumergirse en mi entre pierna, sus labios tomaron el punto mas sensible y casi me sentí desfallecer, mordí fuertemente mis labios para no gritar mientras era sacudida por un placer incontrolable, mi cuerpo se retorcía y me aferre a las sabanas como si la vida se me fuese en ello, pronto los gemidos se hicieron oir pese a mis intentos por acallalos y justo cuando el placer se hizo insoportable se detuvo..

Me quejé

-Calma nena, aún no- murmuró contra mis labios apoderándose de ellos, por momentos me saboree a mi misma.

Estaba embriagada

-Sabes mejor que en mis sueños- Alagó

Lo necesitaba tanto

-Por favor- Supliqué mientras se restregaba contra mi

-Pidelo- Me ordenó y eso fue todo lo que necesite

-¡Damon! Mételo de una jodida vez-

Su sonrisa satisfecha me derritió por completo, saco de no-se-donde un paquete plateado y me lo tendió, con manos temblorosas lo empujé a lo largo de su generosa masculinidad

Sentirlo entrar fue lo más increíble que haya experimentado, era saberme una mujer completa… no era una mojigata pero apenas había probado esos placeres un par de veces...

Gemi sin poder evitarlo mientras me aferraba a su musculosa espalda enterrando mis unas en ella...

Me tomó el rostro y su mirada se perdió en la mía, con cada embestida me sentía tocar las estrellas, mis sentimientos salieron con una intensidad abrumadora marcando aquel encuentro como el más especial…

Y el último entre nosotros.

Nuestros dedos permanecían entrelazados por sobre mi cabeza mientras se movía dentro y fuera de mi, cada roce me acercaba mas al final...

Con un grito de éxtasis sentí mi orgasmo llegar y a los segundos su cuerpo cayó sobre el mío…

Nuestra respiración era irregular, su peso no me molestó porque aún estaba dentro de mí y siendo honesta quería tenerlo así por el tiempo que tardarse el avión en salir...

La luna fue testigo de nuestros cuerpos entregados al placer, sus besos furtivos y sus caricias quedarían tatuadas por siempre en mi...

No sabia si lo nuestro era amor, solo tenia la certeza de que nos queríamos mas de lo que estábamos dispuestos a admitir.

Con un profundo beso sellamos la despedida.

No se quedó ni yo lo acompañe hasta el aeropuerto. Todo termino allí, en esa habitación.

A pesar de nuestros sentimientos eramos realistas, la distancia y nuestra poca fe en el amor nos jugaba en contra... Yo no lo esperaría, ni el a mí.

Aun así, sabia que nuestra amistad resistiría cualquier cosa. Eso atenuaba el dolor, sabía que lo superaría…

Ambos lo haríamos.

* * *

 **Mil gracias por leer saludos! :D**


End file.
